disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sword of Atlantica
The Sword of Atlantica, formerly known as the Sword of Atlantis, is a magical sword that is featured in Disney's The Little Merman franchise. It has vast magical powers and abilities; that surpasses even the Trident of Atlantica. It serves as the personal weapon of Aaron and the late Aiolia. Only individuals who the sword deems pure of heart and worthy can wield it's powers, however, only it's chosen master (who is a member of the royal bloodline of Atlantean) can remove the sword from it's resting place or scabbard, once it has been removed, there is almost no limit to the sword of atlantica's mystical powers and abilities, unlike the trident; it can not be used against the royal bloodline of Atlantean or the forces of good. History Sometime after the kingdom of Atlantis, later known as Atlantica, was founded by Aiolia, the first Atlantean king, a magic sword was created to protect the kingdom from potential threats (who created the sword is unknown) it would become known as the "Sword of Atlantis", later known as the "Sword of Atlantica", at some point a war between Atlantica and Sharkania broke out, in the final days of the war, the sword then mysteriously disappeared and was believed to be lost forever. Centuries, if not thousands of years later, the sword was discovered by prince Aaron, the human-merman hybrid descendent of Aiolia, it had been in the North Atlantic Ocean all this time, how it ended up there is a mystery; Aaron then remove the sword from it's resting place as he withdrew it from it's resting place on a seamount, a massive wave of magical energy flowed through him as the Sword of Atlantica had chosen Aaron as it's master. The sword could only be utilized by an individual who it deemed pure of heart; pure good and worthy. Powers and Abilities The sword has various applications, depending on the will of it's user. When it's power is activated, it illuminates with a bright, shining golden or blue glow and is heard to make a deep humming sound punctuated with high-pitched melodious tunes. it's user(s) who wields it has command over the oceans, it affords tremendous power. It has the power to fire destructive energy bolts, however, unlike the Trident of Atlantica; these energy bolts, do not have to be fired immediately upon the ready, as they will not cause the built up energy to backfire on the user. Though these energy bolts may destroy many things, the sword is incapable of destroying or undoing magical binding contracts; due to these said contracts being legal. The sword also has various other powers such as size manipulation, weather generation/manipulation, transform merpeople into humans. it can also creating or conjure a rainbow, disintegrating a massive sea wall, and thaw massive icebergs, the sword is activated simply by the will of the user, however, only individuals (regardless whether or not these said individuals are from the royal Atlantean bloodline) who are pure of heart and worthy can activate and utilize it's powers, the sword can also be mentally controlled by the user's will and called to him/her as well. Powers *'Energy Bolts:' The sword can generate, create and project powerful bright gold or blue energy bolts, that can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively. At full power; the sword's energy bolts are 126 times more destructive and devastating then lightning itself; but only in the hands of it's chosen master. *'Mégethoskinesis:' The sword can increase or decrease the size of other merpeople, objects, aquatic/marine creatures, etc. *'Atmogenesis:' The sword can generate, create and project different aspects of the weather; such as rain storms, thunderstorms, etc. *'Atmokinesis:' The sword can manipulate the weather. *'Conjuring:' The sword can generate, create and project a rainbow. *'Shapeshifting:' The sword can transform it's user or other merpeople into humans and vice versa. *'Levitation:' The sword can levitate other merpeople, objects, aquatic/marine creatures, etc. *'Immobilization:' The sword can temporarily incapacitate other merpeople, objects, aquatic/marine creatures, etc. *'Corporikinesis:' The sword can manipulate the bodies of other merpeople or aquatic/marine creatures; forcing them to do the user's bidding against their free will. *'Cryogenesis:' The sword can generate, create and project ice. *'Cryokinesis:' The sword can manipulate ice. *'Replication:' The sword can separate into two swords; allowing the user to engage in dual-blade combat. *'Razor-sharp blade:' Due to it's magical properties, the sword is razor-sharp to the point; that it can cut through or penetrate almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively. *'Invulnerability:' Due to it being comprised of gallium; the sword is almost completely indestructible. **'Self-repair:' If the sword were to become damaged, it will automatically repair itself, also, due to it's magical properties; the sword cannot be (permanently) destroyed. *'Worthiness:' The sword's powers can only be activated and wield by individual(s) who is pure of heart and worthy, as it can sense these traits in that said individual. However, it's powers cannot be activated and wield by individual(s) who pure evil; otherwise it will just simply be an ordinary sword in the hands of that said individual. Abilities *'Melee combat:' The sword can be wield in combat; like any other melee weapon. Weaknesses *'Extreme force:' Despite the sword's incredible durability, it is possible to damage it; however, it would take individual(s) who possess massive physical or mystical force to be able to damage it. *'Limitations:' Despite being an immensely powerful mystical weapon, the sword's powers does has it's limits; **'Human(s):' The sword's powers has no direct effect on humans; due to the fact that they are not aquatic/marine creatures. **'Human-Merpeople Hybrid(s):' The sword's powers has no direct effect on human-merpeople hybrids; due to the fact that they are not pure-blooded aquatic/marine creatures; as they are biologically more human then merpeople. **'Magical contract(s):' The sword cannot destroy or undoing an individual's deal on magical contracts once they have signed it; due to the fact that these said contracts are legal and binding. **'Goodness:' The sword's powers cannot be used against the forces of good; as it can sense goodness in other individual(s) or creature(s). It's the blade also cannot penetrate or cut through the skin or scales of these said individuals and creatures alike. **'Rage:' The sword's powers cannot be activated if the user is in a state of anger; this is to prevent the user from abusing or misusing it's powers. Gallery TBA Trivia *The Sword of Atlantica's powers are similar to the Trident of Atlantica's, however, unlike the trident, which can wield by any individual (regardless whether or not that said individual is good or evil); the sword can only be utilized by an individual who is pure of heart and worthy. *The Sword of Atlantica is similar in appearance to a premium army saber; except it's hilt physically resembles a dolphin, instead of an eagle. However, like a premium army saber, the sword is completely silver in colour. **The Sword of Atlantica is comprised of a far more concentrated version of gallium; then most weapons, armour and objects respectively, that are comprised of this said metal alloy. *The Sword of Atlantica is similar to Excalibur and the Sword of Omens, in the arthurian legends and the ThunderCats franchise respectively; as only individuals such as Aiolia, his descendent Aaron (regardless whether or not these said individuals are from the royal Atlantean bloodline) can wield the Sword of Atlantica, who the sword deemed pure of heart and worthy. It also cannot be used against the forces of good or for evil purposes. Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons